The subject matter described herein relates generally to antenna systems and more particularly to antenna systems for use with a high speed vehicle.
Vehicles generate air friction when travelling at high speeds. High temperatures may be created as a result of such air friction, depending on an amount and/or duration of such air friction. For example, vehicles travelling at hypersonic speeds may generate outer aeroshell temperatures in excess of 3000° F. Moreover, such conditions may cause the vehicle to at least partially distort during high speed travel, including a thermal expansion and/or a physical shifting of individual parts and/or components due to forces and/or moments. Moreover, because of differences in exposure and/or materials used to fabricate the components, different components may distort at different rates.
Some known vehicles include an antenna system such as, but not limited to, a global positioning system, a telemetry/telecommand system, and/or range safety communication that obtain position data and/or that monitor the vehicle during operation. Although some known antenna systems are installed from the interior of the vehicle, at least some known antenna systems require complex assembly methods and include helical or cantilever springs. Such springs enable the antenna system to move relative to the vehicle, but are limited to predetermined preload designs and may be subject to certain assembly tolerances, creep, and/or high temperature distortion.